Mario Kart Network/POW Cup
The Shell Cup is first of the Retro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages from past Mario Kart games. Courses GBA Sunset Wilds The stage, although keeping its theme, now appears much differently, now having the road be a little more bumpy, and having a lot more environment. The multi-colour blocks have been moved further out and the space now allows for cacti to appear as more obstacles. The stage, as it used to, begins on a straightway, which eventually leads to the first turn. Now there is a butte next to the turn which allows for anti-gravity, however, it caves in allowing for a set path, which leads to the top which happens to be a gliding section. Up here, there is a small guardrail before the gliding pad, and Toads are seen to the side cheering you on. The turn once again takes you upwards until you reach a mud pit with several bumps, a few having speed boosts. This leads to a turn to a small section with four speed bumps, but at this point, pillars of Shy Guys are now there, similar to the ones in its GBA debut. However, now they sway from side to side, as if trying to keep balance. After a few more turns it leads to a section with various tents, which if rammed into unleash Shy Guys which attack your kart, slowing you down, but jumping off after 25 seconds. A second butte is at the next turn, which acts similarly to the first, but the path is now more free and you don't go on top. This is helpful for avoiding the Shy Guy pillars. After a straight section, you encounter a split path between a butte and a shield of tents. Although the butte allows for avoiding the tents, the section with tents also has many speed boosts, so with careful prescision, it can be a better choice. You are now left at the final few turns, which lead aren't anything important, aside from a few small bumps which tricks can be performed on. You then ride on a straight section onto lap two, where Toads are seen at the sides cheering you on. WiiU Shy Guy Falls Shy Guy falls remains fairly similar to its Wii U appearance. The aesthetics remain mostly the same, except now the DS track Yoshi Falls can be seen in the distance as a small throwback. There is now a minor hazard in the waterfall section, as cheep cheeps will fall down the falls with the water and if you get caught in them, you spin out. Other then that, the track remains mostly the same. 3DS Rosalina's Ice World Description saved for Comp. DS Tick-Tock Clock Tick-Tock Clock shares most similarities with its previous appearances in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 8. A few smaller changes include the first turn after the clock now being an anti-gravity section, with the pendulum coming in from the side. Afterwards, it returns to the same. However, to the sides of the main track near the gears are now two gliding ramps (although the main path with the gears can still be taken) which lead above the clock and towards the bell, which has some special power-ups which can be found by going through a few small holes. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Network